Ash and Molly
by WitChan
Summary: AshxMolly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a twenty year old man, arrived in Greenfield Town with his Pikachu. He came here just to meet a girl named Molly Hale. It's been years since they last met. When he first saw her and her teenage form, he thought about how hot she looks and how much he wanted to bang her.

After a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu saw Molly reading a book. Her appearance as a teenager looked the same, albeit a bit taller. Licking his lips, Ash went towards her and Pikachu followed him. Hearing footsteps, Molly looked up and gasped, seeing a familiar face.

"Ash?" Molly said, dropping her book. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Molly," Ash replied, putting his knees on the ground.

Suddenly blushing, Molly said, "Really? Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Molly. I like you and you're beautiful," Ash cut Molly's words, holding her hands with his.

"Oh, Ash," Molly said, smiling. Strangely, no one but Ash called her beautiful as a teenager because she looked extremely attractive. Now she attacked his lips with her, her tongue reaching to his so she can swirl it around. Ash wasn't expecting Molly to give him a surprise kiss, but he liked it anyway.

Closing his eyes as Molly did hers, he swirled his back as he wrapped his arms around her. Molly wrapped her around Ash's too, moaning with him as the blushing from their cheeks rose heavily. Saliva dripped out of their mouths as the kiss went on, making a mess as it reached to their clothes.

Pikachu didn't say or do anything. Instead, he just stood there watching his best friend making out with a hot piece of ass. He was happy for Ash. Other than Pikachu, Molly laid on the ground and Ash got on top of her without breaking up their kiss.

Grabbing his ass with one of her hand, she used the other dug inside his pants, having two of her fingers ready to do something nasty. Speaking of that, she plunged her fingers deep inside his anus before thrusting it.

"Fuck, Ash. Your ass feels great," Molly spoke inside her mind.

"That's right, Molly. Thrust that dirty ass of mine. Thrust it hard," Ash, too, spoke inside his mind as Molly suddenly went faster.

A few people appeared out of nowhere and saw Ash and Molly go at it. They didn't react. Ash and Molly don't care if they did. All they cared about was this, their magnificent kiss and the thrusting from Molly. Some decided to watch it like perverts while the rest walked away.

After thirty long minutes, Ash and Molly broke their kiss and Molly ended her thrusting. The ones that watched their kiss finally moved on.

"Oh, Molly. The kiss we shared was the best thing I've done so long," Ash said.

"How long do you think our kissing lasted, sweetie?" Molly asked as she put the book inside her pocket.

"Probably thirty minutes. But regardless of how long it lasted, it was a great moment between the two of us," Molly said. "By the way, can we walk to your house so I can talk to your mom?"

"Sure, Molly," Ash said, getting up with Molly. The two touched each other's hands as they went south.

In Pallet Town, the couple and Pikachu continued on to Delia's house. Once there, Ash knocked the door. Seconds later, Delia opened it, seeing Ash and Molly together.

"Hi, Molly," Delia said.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum," Molly said. "How's it been?"

"Good. You?"

"Same."

"That's nice. You can call me Delia, by the way," Delia said.

"Okay, Delia," Molly said.

"We'll see you later, mom. We're going to Saffron City," Ash said.

"Okay, guys. Have fun," Delia said and Pikachu joined her as she closed the door.

In Saffron City, Ash and Molly went inside Saffron's Mall. Molly's stomach growled, meaning she's hungry. "Gotta eat something. Do you have any money?"

"Yes," Ash replied, pulling his money out.

"Damn, Ash. That's a shit load of money," Molly said as Ash handed her $500.

"Thanks," Ash said.

A few minutes later, Ash joined Molly at the table as Molly was busy eating her food. She had a hamburger, french fries, a strawberry milkshake, and chicken nuggets. As for Ash, he had a box of chicken. Molly was eating her hamburger and french fries fast at the same time.

"Damn, Molly," Ash said. Molly was one of the few people he saw eating fast.

"Shit's good, man..." Molly said as she was talking with her mouth full. Then, she grabbed her milkshake before tasting it through the straw. As soon as Ash opened his box, Molly ate the last three pieces of french fries while almost finishing her hamburger. Now she began eating her chicken nuggets as she finished her hamburger.

After eight minutes, Ash and Molly threw their stuff in the garbage. Then, Molly suggested, "Let's run up and down the escalators."

"Great idea, Molly," Ash said.

Both are heading towards one of the escalators and they began having fun by running up and down. This reminds Ash when he did it at a younger age before Delia told him to stop.

After a while, both walked out of the mall. Then, Ash asked, "Wanna go back to my place and have more sex?"

"Sure, Ash," Molly replied, patting his ass.

At home, Ash showed Molly his room and Molly said, "Cool room, Ash."

"Why thank you, Molly," Ash said. "Now let's do this."

Ash closed his room door and he and Molly removed everything off them, including their socks and shoes. "So how do you want to do this, Molly?"

"I can sit on your cock," Molly replied.

"Okay," Ash said.

As Ash sat on his bed, Molly sat on his dick through her anus while spreading her legs. Then, she began bouncing a little as Ash thrust her ass. Moaning with Ash, she put her left arm on his shoulder, loving the feeling from her ass as she bounced a little faster.

But that was not it. The Kanto trainer gripped her right breast as he mouthed the left nipple. The guided his other hand towards her cunt with two of his fingers face. Then, he pushed his fingers inside it as both shut their eyes.

"So amazing, Ash... Work that tongue... Go deep inside my cunt..." Molly said. Like the kissing they had hours ago, both are enjoying this. The constant moaning and grunting didn't bother Pikachu and Delia. Pikachu tried to stratch Ash's door so he can see him and Molly fucking each other, but Delia won't let him.

"For the last time, Pikachu, let them have fun alone," Delia said.

"Yes... Yes... Yes..." Molly said. Her breathing, and Ash's, grew heavier, but it was worth it. "Hurry and cum inside that tight ass of mine... Make me cum..."

More thrusts later, he did and he ended his thrusting, sucking, and gripping on Molly's private parts. After calming down, both laid on top of each other on the bed, smiling.

"Let's see if we can kiss longer," Molly said.

"Okay, my love," Ash said.

For the second time, they kissed. This time, Molly was on top of Ash. Also, he grabbed her ass. Again, Pikachu scratched Ash's door and it annoyed Delia. "Ugh... Time to play outside," Delia said, grabbing Pikachu.

The End


End file.
